In today's global marketplace, the growing use of counterfeit information technology (IT) computer and hardware equipment is a difficult challenge facing businesses across the world. Counterfeit hardware is becoming harder to identify, as it may display high technical specifications and reputed brand names. Counterfeit IT hardware cuts into the revenue of hundreds of legitimate players in the supply chain including dealers, suppliers, and manufacturers. For these legitimate companies, the losses and damages may be significant because counterfeit IT hardware competes with authentic hardware. Ultimately, it may affect a brand's reputation and marketplace equity.